


let them burn

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry was a girl and so the scar was seen not just as a symbol but as a reason she could never be pretty to anyone. What if she got angry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	let them burn

She tries to grow bangs to cover it and then she has a cowlick that parts them just over the damn scar and so she tries bandannas and her teachers make her remove it for a uniform violation and so she gives up. She is short and thin and gaunt and has a fucking scar on her forehead like a landing beacon for an airplane. She is the girl who lived and the more they remind her of it and call it a shame to her looks in the paper and laugh at her and mock her for how no dress will ever matter on her with that abomination the less she wants to save them and the more she wants to let the bastards burn.


End file.
